


Mind Your Business, Reggie

by RobynDee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, McMantle, Supportive Bae Stuff But Like They're Not Baes Yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobynDee/pseuds/RobynDee
Summary: Reggie knows something is wrong with Josie and he’s determined to figure out what it is. That’s why he followed her home, much to Josie’s dismay.





	Mind Your Business, Reggie

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has ignited me in a way that I haven't felt since ShadyMariah. My first McMantle fic. Please enjoy! And feel free to geek out with me about this fabulous ship on tumblr too, @bamonisreal. Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)

“I told you not to come.” Josie rolled her eyes and stepped back from the door, allowing Reggie Mantle inside.

With a smirk he quickly stepped inside and quipped, “Technically you told me not to follow you. And I didn’t. I waited until you left and then I just headed here on my own.”

Leaning her head out the door, Josie’s eyes darted around to her neighbors’ windows, checking for nosy Nancy and I’ll-tell-your-mom Phil. Relieved the coast was clear, she locked her door and returned to the sofa. Her lip turned up into a snarl at how comfortable Reggie had already made himself. Shoes off. Legs up on the ottoman. _Who does he think he is?_

She plopped down beside him. “What do you want? Why are you here? Why haven’t you left already?”

Reggie’s eyebrow arched and he leaned back against the couch to have a clearer view of her dark eyes. “Oh, we’re playing 21 questions? Okay my turn. You wanna tell me why you were crying?”

“No. Absolutely not.” Josie folded her arms around herself.

“Well you looked pretty upset back there. I know it’s something. Is it about whoever was on the phone?”

The genuine concern in his face weirded Josie out. Also, she didn’t know he had heard her on the phone. She’d only heard his heavy footsteps waltzing into the rehearsal room long after hanging up on her dad.

“Mind your business, Reggie,” she hissed through pursed lips.

He nodded in understanding. “Ah, so it was your dad.”

“What the fuck?” Her eyebrows drew together in annoyance and confusion.

His head cocked to one side as he refused to break eye contact. “What did he do this time?”

“Why do you think it was my dad?” She shot an incredulous stare at him.

“He’s the only one who has this effect on you,” he made a sweeping motion over her figure. “I’ve never seen Josie McCoy break down or anything close to it unless her dad was around.” When she silently studied his face in response he wondered, “Am I right?”

“Yeah. It was my dad.” The sadness returned and her eyes dropped along with her arms that were metaphorically protecting her from Reggie’s interrogation.

“What happened?” Reggie’s voice held a softness that she’d never heard before. This was getting too weird for her. Reggie doesn’t do soft. He isn’t soft. _Why is he being soft?_

Her eyes stayed unfocused in his direction, sorta gazing at his hand on his lap. “Um, nothing much. He just can’t make my show next week. And he hasn’t made like the last nine.” She paused, waiting for him to make a joke about how she’s being dramatic and blowing this out of proportion. _Grow up Josie. He’s just a busy man. He would come if he could. Blah blah blah._ But it never came. Instead she found his eyes soft and welcoming. He gave a quick nod as if telling her to continue. She sighed and added, “I just get tired of waiting for him to show up, you know? To be in my corner. To be proud of me. I mean it’s bad enough that his drug addiction made him an absentee father during my childhood. When he did come around, it was only to criticize me and push me to be better because I’m never enough... I’ve never been enough for him. Doesn’t matter how many gigs I book or how many people say they love my sound. He’s not impressed. He actually can’t be bothered, not even enough to show up to a fucking show once in a while.”

Josie was taken aback when Reggie pulled her into his arms. He just held her there against his chest, clad in a Bulldogs long-sleeved shirt. Only then did she feel the moisture on her face had seeped into the fabric. She had started crying again. _Fuck_.

“Fuck. I am so sorry, Josie.” She could tell he meant it. It was so sincere.

She let herself cry a while longer and maybe she even let herself hug him back a little bit. But she soon pulled away and vigorously clawed at the tears on her face. “I can’t believe you’re seeing me like this.”

He snorted and lightly shook his head, “Josie, why do you think I’m here? I always want to see you. No matter what you look like at the moment. I don’t often get tears, but sometimes you snarl at me and I like it,” he added with a shrug.

Josie tossed her head back and belted an unexpected throaty laugh. “OhmahGod.”

“My favorite, though, is when you smile at me. It doesn’t happen often, but that shit is amazing.” All the teeth in Reggie’s mouth made an appearance in the huge grin he gave her.

“You’re ridiculous, Mantle. But I needed that laugh, so thanks.” Her eyes twinkled at him, unbeknownst to her.

There was a tense quiet period between the two. Both kinda smiled at each other but neither made a move. Reggie finally vocalized, “I really wanna kiss you right now.” His eyes dropped to her lips and hers followed suit.

She didn’t respond for a second, contemplating it. “Save it for the date.”

Reggie appeared baffled. “What date?”

“The one I’m waiting for you to ask me on, you idiot.” Josie said with no malice in her voice, only playfulness.

“Wait. Hold up. You would say yes to a date with me?” Reggie put his hand on his chest in mock surprise. “I didn’t think I was worthy.”

“You’re not gonna find out unless you ask.” Josie shrugged with a stupidly cute smirk.

Reggie dropped his voice an octave and grabbed her left hand. “Josie McCoy, will you give me the honor of taking you out this Saturday?”

“Yeah yeah. Pick me up at 8. Don’t be late. Now come on.” Josie began to stand up, getting ready to show him out. He held fast to her hand while he slipped his shoes back on with his free hand.

Reggie Mantle looked giddy as he followed her to the front door, watching their hands that were collapsed around each other.

At the door she turned to him and spoke, “Thank you for coming over. Really.”

“That’s funny. I seem to remember you not wanting me here,” Reggie teased.

Josie deadpanned, “Shut up, Mantle.” Reggie snickered and Josie beamed at him in return.

Reggie’s face regained seriousness and his thumb rubbed her hand in his. “Hey, I’m really sorry your dad makes you feel like you’re not enough. He is dead wrong for that and I hope I begin to prove to you otherwise on Saturday. You’re way more than enough.” He swiftly planted a kiss to the place where her forehead meets her hairline. “Goodnight Josie.”

Their hands detangled as he stepped out into the brisk evening. Suddenly Josie didn’t care if her neighbors saw them. She leaned against her door frame and watched Reggie Mantle walk all the way to his car and hop inside. He waved before pulling off and she returned the motion.

She placed her back against the door after closing and locking it. Replaying the events in her head, she had only two thoughts. One, she could not _believe_ how much she was starting to really like the jockiest of jocks Reggie Mantle. And two, she could not _wait_ for Saturday.


End file.
